


Maybe it was 5

by homesickghosts



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Person, Implied Drug Use, M/M, philip's pov, umm this is kind of abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: Inside look of Philip's thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all spelling and grammar errors were intentional surprise

My hands are shake shake shaking all I want to do is touch you Waldenbeck. I want my hands on you I want them all over you.

 

You started this you know. You talked to me first, you gave me hope. But no, Lukas, you’re  _ mean _ .

 

My hands are on you and you smell like boy boy boy. I love how you smell I can’t stop smelling you. I want to wear your jacket but you won’t let me.

 

Why are you so ashamed of me Lukas?

 

My hands are all over you, they’re running all over your body and I can’t get enough. Lukas Lukas Lukas. 

 

You know I like you silly, that’s why I’m here.

 

I want you to say. Speak it. Three little words, they’re small and simple here watch me. I LOVE YOU LUKAS WALDENBECK. Okay maybe it was five words.

 

No stop telling me to be quiet I don’t want to be quiet I want to yell it from the rooftops that I love you.

 

Say it back asshole.

 

You’re asking me if I’m okay and of course I am silly, why wouldn’t I be? No no I’m not on any drugs I wouldn’t do that I  _ know better _ . 

 

Lukas Waldenbeck, Lukas, Lukas, Lukas, I like the way your name feels on my tongue.

 

Maybe I’m a little drunk Lukas. I wanna sleep next to you, maybe I’ll be able to sleep if you’re holding me.

 

Touch me touch me touch me. Please just touch me. I want to touch you. Can I touch you Lukas?

 

I don’t want to sleep, stop trying to push me away. I want to  _ kiss you _ I want to  _ love you _ . Don’t make me sleep.

 

Lukas Lukas Lukas Lukas Lukas.

**Author's Note:**

> bro I don't even know  
> my tumblr is transboyphilipshea


End file.
